Snatched
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Title subject to change. Elliot and Olivia's marriage is crumbling. Will Elliot noticed before it's too late? And will Olivia be able to protect her son from his biological father?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to post this the other day but no-one reviewed the epilogue for 'An Affair to Last A Lifetime' so I decided to leave it a bit longer. This is the long awaited sequel for Missing. I will only continue it if I get at least 8 reviews.  
Set- 1 year after Missing ends**.

**Disclaimer: Only own Ebony and Dylan.**

* * *

Olivia Benson-Stabler woke one morning in the warmth and safety of her husband's arms. He must've come home in the early hours since she didn't remember going to bed with him the night before.

As if Elliot could sense that she was awake, he grumbled, "it's too early for thinking, baby."

Olivia kissed her lover's cheek with a soft smile. "Babe, it's 6:31. Are you working this morning?"

"No. Not till tomorrow, beautiful," he replied and gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips before going back to sleep.

The brunette quietly got up grabbed her work clothes, which were piled neatly on the arm chair, in the corner of the master bedroom and headed in to the ensuite bathroom, where she relieved herself and with a flick of her slender wrist, shining with a gold bracelet, turned on the taps in the shower.

She made sure the water was pulsing hot and streaming up the bathroom as she undressed before stepping in under the water, with an exhausted sigh.

The mother had had troubling sleeping the last few nights, knowing that her son's biological father was up for parole a year earlier then expected. She silently hoped that they would deny it but all she could was hope and await the announcement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once she was showered and dressed in a pair of dark blue form fitting jeans, a black blouse and black boots with her hair neatly brushed and tied back, Olivia headed toward her son's bedroom. A wood plaque stuck to his door with 'Dylan' painted on it with a dinosaur. Something Olivia had painted for him. Ebony also had one of her own with her name and a fairy on it, on her bedroom door.

The tired mother slowly opened the half closed door to find her son still sleeping soundly, curled up on his side. She leaned down and caressed his soft cheek, whispering," it's time to wake up, my sweet boy."

Dylan rolled on to his back and squinted his eyes open, sleepily. "Mommy?"

"Yes, buddy. It's me. Time to get up, your clothes are on the desk chair, as usual. I got to wake your sister up," she said and headed out of the room.

She reached Ebony's bedroom and walked in to see her precious four year old daughter sleeping soundly, just like her mommy does. Sprawled out on her belly, on her bed, left arm and leg hanging over the side as she snored softly. Olivia approached softly and squatted down beside the bed.

"Time to wake up, my princess," she whispered, caressing her tiny olive cheek.

Ebony's tiny eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw her hero. Her mommy. "Morning Mommy."

"Morning, baby. Time to get up for pre-school," Olivia replied and helped Ebony out of bed. "Let's get dressed, huh?" She finished, grabbing the clothes that she'd set out the night before. A pair of black ¾ leggings, a long sleeved stripped pink and white top and her princess sneakers.

As Ebony stepped in to the leggings as her mommy held them open, helping her to get dressed, she searched her mother's caramel brown orbs. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You 'kay?" The toddler asked innocently.

"Mommy's ok, Ebs. Just a little tired," she replied and grabbed the top.

Ebony nodded and held up her arms so Olivia could put her top on over her head.

"Just socks and shoes now, honey."

"Where's daddy?" Ebony asked and sat on her bed.

"He's sleeping, baby. He got home late," Olivia replied, putting her daughter's shoes on her tiny feet swining over the edge of the bed.

"He home late lots, Mommy."

Olivia sighed. "I know, baby. I know," she replied. She was getting sick of it. She barely saw her husband anymore and they hadn't made love in months.

Their marriage was falling apart and Elliot was just to oblivious to realize it. Didn't realize how tired and rejected his wife felt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once the kids were ready to leave, she told the kids to wait by the front door as she went to tell Elliot they were going.

Olivia opened the bedroom door to see Elliot still asleep on his side of the bed. She noticed that he wasn't sleeping with her pillow, like he used to. The brunette sighed and sucked it in before tip-toeing over to the bed.

"We're going now, El," she whispered and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Elliot just mumbled," mm-hm," and rolled away from her.

Olivia had to hold back threatening tears. He had never done that before. He normally pulled her down in to bed with him and attack her mouth with his own before whispering how much he loved her.

She turned and walked out of the master bedroom. The mother headed down the stairs and quickly ushered them out to their black SUV in the driveway. They bought it just in case Olivia got pregnant again but it hadn't happened and she didn't see it happening, although she did want one more child before it was too late.

"Get in to the car, kids," she told them as she put their bags in the front passenger seat.

She then got in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Mommy?" Dylan questioned as his mother backed out of the driveway.

"Yes, buddy?" She replied before she changed gears and drove down the street.

"Why isn't daddy with us?"

Olivia sighed and turned in to a busy street, speeding up to keep up with the traffic. "He worked late, so he has the day off," she informed her son, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"Again?!" Dylan groaned. "Mom, you gotta tell him. I heared you crying last night, Mommy."

"Just leave it, buddy, please," she practically begged.

"Mom....."

"Dylan, please," Olivia groaned in frustration before putting the blinker on and changing lanes.

Dylan just bit his bottom lip and looked out the window, while Ebony sang happily with the song on the radio.

The car ride was silent until they reached the school. Dylan grabbed his school bag from the front passenger seat before opening the car door and getting out. "Bye," he muttered and walked away without kissing his mom goodbye.

Olivia sighed in defeat and got out the car. She had to take Ebony to her pre-school class.

"Come on, Ebs. Let's get you to class, mommy has to get to work," she said, taking her daughter's tiny hand in her own and walked her to class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That had been over three hours ago and it was now almost lunch time.

"Liv? Olivia? Benson!"

Olivia looked up from her day dream to see who was calling her name. It was Fin. "Fin? What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Fin, I'm fine. Really.," the female detective answered with a fake smile.

"Ok, Miss I'm fine. This just came for you," he said and passed her the folded up letter with her name scribbled on the front.

"Fin? Who brought this in?"

"Some kid," he replied with a shrug and watched her open it and read it before she picked up the phone all of a sudden and dialled a number.

"Stabler."

"Hey El."

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"You want to have lunch with me?"

There was hesitation in his voice as he answered. "Baby, I'd love to, but I have to finish this paperwork."

"Oh ok. Well don't worry about picking the kids up either since you're too busy. I'll do it," she replied and hung up.

Elliot was left sitting there with the receiver beeping in his ear. His wife has just hung up on him without saying 'I love you'. She'd never done that before.

Olivia got up, grabbing her coat, purse and keys, leaving the letter on her desk in her rush.

"Liv?"

"I gotta pick up the kids. I'll see you later!" She called out over her shoulder as she rushed out.

"Where's Benson going?" Cragen asked from his office doorway, startling Fin.

"I dunno, Cap. She read a letter, called Elliot and then rushed out saying she had to pick up Dylan and Ebony.

Cragen just nodded and went back in to his office, deciding not to be nosey by reading the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised here is chapter 2 but the same rules applies to see chapter 3. At least 8 reviews before I update. So please read and review. Thanks to OuroborosSnyder for beta-ing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own people you don't recognize.**

* * *

Olivia had just picked her son up and was walking to the pre school to pick her daughter up, totally oblivious to the fact that her husband was on the way to the precinct looking for her, since she wasn't answering her cell phone. It rang and vibrated in her coat pocket once again drawing Dylan's attention to it.

"Mommy, you gonna answer that?' He asked, holding his mother's hand.

"No, baby," she simply answered and opened the door to the pre school.

"Hi, Mrs. Stabler, what brings you here so early?" Ashley asked. Ashley was one of the teachers at the Pre School and was only an inch shorter then Olivia with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I've come to pick Ebony up early for family reasons," she simply explained. She didn't want to get in to details.

Ashley nodded in understanding and walked over to the play-doh table where she leaned down and whispered to Ebony, "Ebony, your mommy and brother are here to take you home."

The little brunette instantly dropped the light pink play-doh and ran straight in to her mothers open arms. "Mommy!"

Olivia picked her up and kissed her tiny olive toned cheek.

"Hello, Ebs. Let's go, huh?"

"Here's her bag, Mrs. Stabler," the younger woman said while holding the little pink bag out to Olivia.

Olivia thanked Ashley and took the bag from her. She proceeded out the door and walked her and her children out to the SUV in the parents' parking zone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot rushed in to the squad room and groaned in frustration when he found Olivia to be gone.

"Elliot."

Elliot turned to the sound of his name to see his wife's partner at his desk. "Fin. Where's my wife?"

Fin sighed and pointed to the still open letter on her desk.

"She read that, rang you and then ran out saying that she was gonna pick up the kids," he explained.

Elliot ran over to his wife's desk and picked up the letter. It read:

'Hello Olivia,

I'm up for parole a year earlier then expected, which is good. I'll be by to meet my son, you can bet on that. I have every right to meet the little person whom I helped create. Say hi to Dylan for me. Oh...And I don't like your husband raising my boy.

Well see you soon, Olivia.

Gianni.'

"Oh shit," Elliot muttered and ran out to find his family. No wonder she sounded so nervous on the phone and desperate to have lunch with him. She wanted to show him the letter and see how he wanted to handle it, but Elliot decided that his paperwork was more important then his family, just like he had done for the past few weeks.

The detective just then realized how distant he had been from his family. It was like someone had switched a light on in his head. He understood and knew what needed to be done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the squad room half an hour later with Dylan walking beside her. He was holding her hand and Ebony was perched on her hip with her little head on her shoulder, dozing off.

"Olivia, Elliot was here about half an hour ago looking for you," Fin informed her from the coffee machine.

"So? I'll be up in the crib with my children if you need me," she told him before walking up the stairs. There was something in her voice. A mix between fear, anxiety and anger. It was something Fin had never heard before.

Once the street smart detective heard the door to the crib close, he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone receiver to call Elliot.

"Stabler."

"It's Fin. Liv has returned with the kids," he informed the man.

"Oh thank God. I'm on my way back," Elliot replied relieved and hung up before doing a u-turn and driving back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The blue eyed detective ran in to the squad room and saw Fin simply pointing upstairs, signaling that Olivia and the kids were up in the crib.

"Thanks," he muttered and rushed upstairs.

Elliot found the crib door closed so he lightly tapped on it and waited for an answer. An answered flowed through the door, but not from whom he had expected it from. It was Dylan's youthful voice.

"Come in."

Elliot softly opened the door to see his wife and daughter on the bed, farthest from the door, curled up together asleep and his son on the bed next to them, reading a comic book.

"Hey Dylan," he greeted the boy, sitting on the end of the bed by his feet.

Dylan smiled slightly while looking up at Elliot. "Hey Dad," he said and sighed.

"What's wrong, son?"

"Mom's upset. You know that, dad?"

Elliot exhaled a deep breath. "I know, son. I'm going to be home more often, I promise."

"You better 'cause Mom cries every night."

Elliot was about to tell Dylan off for talking to him like that, but he stopped himself.

"She does?" He asked in shock.

The brown eyed boy put his comic book down and nodded. "Yes....I heard her pray for another baby the other night, dad."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrow. "She still wants another baby?" He spoke to himself, not expecting an answer. He got one anyway and it was a sad one filled with sorrow and tears.

"Yes, I do."

Elliot looked over to the other bed to see his wife's coffee brown orbs wide open with salty wet tears streaming down from them.

He got off the bed and squatted down beside the one his wife and daughter were on. He reached over Ebony and caressed his wife's cheek, softly wiping away her warm tears.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A sob escaped from the brunette's throat, waking the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Mommy?"

Elliot went to lift her up but Olivia tightened her grip on the child. "No," she grumbled.

"Liv, let go of her," he whispered in astonishment. This was very out of character for his wife. She'd never kept the kids from him and it stung. "Liv...."

"No," she grumbled again and refused to release her grip on Ebony.

The toddler was getting scared and started to cry.

"Olivia Marie Benson-Stabler, let go of Ebony right now," he ordered softly but firmly.

Olivia started crying heavily and finally released her grip on the tiny brunette in her arms.

Elliot quickly picked Ebony up and hugged her closely, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on in here?" Fin asked from the door way.

"DJ, go with Uncle Fin please. Could you please take them while I talk to Liv alone?" He asked his wife's partner.

Fin nodded and gently took Ebony, whom was still crying. "Come on, Baby Benson," he whispered to the toddler, using his nickname as he reached for her.

Ebony wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, burying her head in the curve of his neck.

"Thanks, Fin," Elliot stated and locked the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Leave me alone," Olivia muttered and rolled over to face the wall, once she heard her husband lock the crib door.

Elliot just shook his head and walked back over to the bed where he sat in the place previously occupied by their daughter.

He cautiously placed a hand on her arm and when she didn't protest his tender, affectionate touch, he softly stroked it.

"Baby? Please look at me. Let me look in to your beautiful eyes," he practically begged the brunette.

After a few minutes of silence, his wife turned back to face him but she was avoiding making eye contact at all costs.

Elliot sighed and gently cupped her chin, lifting her face up to look at him.

"Olivia, look in to my eyes. Baby, please."

Olivia slowly moved her eyes to look in to his, as requested. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes again.

The loving husband kissed his upset wife's tears away, whispering how much he loved her while doing so.

Once her tears dried up, he kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm the one who is sorry."

Olivia let her full lips collide with Elliot's, which in turn, commenced a fiery hot- blooded kiss. It was a result of severe sexual frustration.

Elliot licked her lips and begged for entry, to which Olivia happily obliged. Pulling away for oxygen, Elliot moved down to her neck. It was her favorite place to have her lover, Elliot, kiss her. He could spend as long as he wanted there.

Olivia moaned boisterously. Her husband was leaving his mark on her neck; marking his territory with a hickey.

"El, make love to me," she whispered, breathing heavily with arousal.

Elliot looked up at his lover in surprise. "In here? Right now? With our children being taken care of by your partner just downstairs?"

Olivia nodded with a seductive wink. "What do ya say, El?"

Elliot instantly pulled away. "We can't, Liv. We're at work."

Olivia shook her head, muttering a string of curse words, before pushing her husband off of her and off the bed.

He felt hard on the floor and before he could apprehend what had just happened, his wife was gone. He then heard Fin trying to settle Olivia down.

"Liv, settle down. You're scaring your kids."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids!"

"Liv! Baby girl, calm down.....Come back!"

Elliot ran down the stairs to see Fin still holding Ebony, and Dylan frantically looking around to try and figure out what was happening to his mother.

Olivia, however, was nowhere in sight.

"Fin?"

"Your wife has lost it, man."

Elliot sighed. "I know. Take care of the kids, will ya? Take them to Alex's. I gotta find her," he said and rushed out before Fin had a chance to answer him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The same rule still applies. At least 8 reviews. This was supposed to be beta-ed but didn't happen. Sorry for any mistakes missed and for the wait. If this isn't what you were expecting to be happening in this story, please bare with me, I just wanted to show more of Elliot and Olivia's crumbling marriage. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Stabler found his breaking down wife at her old favourite bar, Chancy's. She was sitting on a stool at the bar, nursing what looked to be her fifth scotch. He knew that the alcohol would affect her quicker and stronger due to her being sober since before Ebony's first birthday. He approached his wife carefully and sat down on the stool beside her as she gulped down the glass of scotch in her hand.

"Olivia?"

Olivia slowly turned to look at her betrayed husband. Yep, she was plastered.

"What'dya want?" She slurred.

Elliot took in a slow, deep breath to suck down the anger and betrayal. "Baby, you promised to stay away from the alcohol, when things went bad. You were doing so well and now....We're back at square one," he whispered hurt.

Olivia just shrugged her drunken shoulders and went to order another scotch from Jim, the bar man, but Elliot stopped her.

"No more, Olivia. Home time now. Now," he spoke firmly, letting the drunk brunette know that he wasn't joking. He was deadly serious.

"Don't tell me what to do. I wanna another scotch," she mumbled before a sob was released, unwillingly.

Elliot sighed and put some money on the bar before he slid an arm under her knees and the other around her body, scooping her up. "Come on. Time to go home," he told her, carrying her to his car.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I'm so sorry," she murmured softly before passing out in her husband's arms, just feet from the silver four door sedan.

Elliot lightly kissed Olivia's forehead. "It's my fault that it got this far," he whispered before skillfully opening the front passenger door.

He gently lowered her limp, passed out body in the seat, buckled her in and kissed the tip of her nose softly. "We'll get through this, baby," he whispered before he shut the car door and walked around to the driver's seat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alexandra Cabot was in the middle of cooking dinner for herself and her nine year old son Ethan, when there was a quick, impatient knock at the front door.

"Ethan, could you please answer the door, buddy?" She called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Mom," he answered and got up to answer the door.

He opened it to find Fin, Dylan and Ebony. "Mom!" He called, sencing something was wrong.

Alex sprinted to the front door, hearing her son call for her. "What's wrong, Ethan?" She asked before seeing the three guests on the front door step. "Fin? What's going on? Why do you have Dylan and Ebony? Where are Olivia and Elliot?"

"Is it ok if they stay here for the night?"

"Of course, they're always welcome. DJ, Ebs, Ethan, go play, ok?"

The kids nodded and took off, so Alex looked back at Fin and furrowed her eye brows. "What the hell is going on, Fin?"

"Elliot and Olivia are having martial problems. The last I heard, Elliot found Liv plastered at her old favourite bar," he explained.

Alex ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Oh, Liv. How could you?" She murmured to herself, worried about her best friend. "Thanks for bringing the kids here."

"No problems, Alex. Good to see you. Bye."

"Good to see you too. Bye," she replied and softly shut the door.

The blonde DA turned around to see a crying Ebony on the stairs.

Alex sat down on the step beside the little brunette and gave her a hug.

"I want Mommy," Ebony cried.

"Oh, Ebony, Mommy's....sick. You'll see her tomorrow," she tried to soothe her god daughter.

The youngest Stabler shook her head and pounded her tiny fists against her 'aunt's' chest. "Want Mommy. Want Mommy now!" She practically screamed.

Alex sighed and picked up the child. "Let's call home, huh?"

Ebony nodded, sadly, resting her head on her god mother's shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot had just put Olivia to bed and cleaned up her vomit in the car about an hour and a half ago, now he was sitting on the couch, watching TV. The house phone started to ring all of a sudden, startling him. He looked at the caller ID and saw 'Alex home' appear on the screen, so he picked it up. "Hi Alex."

"Hey El. How's Liv?"

"Passed out in bed. She'll be up soon to throw up. Just like she's done many times in the past....How are the kids?"

"Ebony is begging for her Mommy."

Elliot sighed. "Liv's in no condition to talk," he replied.

"It's ok. Ebony just fell asleep but she was hitting and screaming before."

"Yeah, she can get like that when she really wants Liv," he said before hearing Olivia get up. "I got to go. Liv's up."

"Ok, El. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for watching the kids. Bye."

He hung up and rushed in to the bathroom to see his wife kneeling in front of the toilet, regurgitating more of the alcohol.

As he cautiously approached her, he could hear his wife's quiet sobs.

"Leave me alone, Elliot. I'm a failure. Don't look at me," she cried before throwing up again.

Elliot didn't listen as he walked over to the sink and grabbed a hand towel. He wet it before walking back over to Olivia, who was still tossing her cookies. "Baby, you are not a failure. You just have a set back, is all," he assured her softly, gently wiping the soft damp cloth on the back of her neck and forehead.

"I....I--" She started before throwing up yet again, feeling her loving husband stroke soothing circles on her back.

When the nausea abated momentarily, Olivia groaned and rested her head on her arm, on the back of the toilet seat. "You shouldn't be here, Elliot."

Elliot kissed Olivia's neck and leaned in to her ear. "Why not? You're my wife. The mother of two of my children," he whispered.

Olivia let out a loud sob.

"Ok baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"My babies? Where are my babies? I gotta protect them from Gianni," she cried, "Gianni is coming for Dylan. He said he wants to meet his son."

Elliot rubbed his upset wife's back again. "Baby, the kids are with Alex. Dylan is probably playing with Ethan and Ebony is probably watching TV and eating chocolate with Alex. They're fine."

"Bring my babies home. I want them here with me. Please," she begged.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Please go get them."

"Ok, ok. Let me help you back to bed first," he said and went to help her up but the stubborn Benson in her, refused to let him help her. She swatted his hand away. "Liv...."

"I can get up myself. Go get Dylan and Ebony," she insisted and tried to get up, totally oblivious to the fact that her husband was watching her trying to get up, from the doorway.

Elliot gave up watching after several failed attempts, her legs were like jelly but she was sober enough to fight him. She'd pretty much thrown most of the alcohol back up. He picked her up and carried her back to bed, despite her quiet protests.

He delicately laid her down on the bed, whispering, "Get some sleep and before you know it, I'll be back with the kids."

"Thank you," Olivia muttered back before falling asleep.

The handsome detective leaned down and kissed the brunette softly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered and walked out of the master bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot knocked on Alex's front door and was surprised when she answered it so quicky with Ebony perched on her hip, crying and muttering, "want mommy. Want Mommy now."

"Hey Elliot," Alex greeted him and passed the crying toddler to him.

"Hey Alex. Hello Ebs. Wanna see Mommy?"

Ebony nodded, refusing to speak or move her little head off her father's shoulder.

The detective looked back at the DA. "Liv's begging to see them, so I'm going to take them home. Thanks for watching them."

"No problem. Dylan, your dad's here!" Alex called toward Ethan's bedroom.

Dylan ran downstairs and looked at his father, concerned. "Mommy ok?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, buddy. She's just asking for you and your sister. Say goodbye to Ethan and Aunt Alex."

"Bye Ethan."

"See ya Dylan."

Dylan then hugged Alex and said goodbye before following his father and sister out to the car.

"Daddy?" Dylan spoke up about five minutes from home.

"Yes, buddy?" Elliot replied, turning right on to another street.

"Is Mommy ok? She was acting very weird before."

Elliot sighed. "She will be, Dylan. Mommy is just a little blue right now."

"'Cause you been working lots?" The young boy asked innocently.

A couple minutes went by and Dylan was still waiting for an answer from his father, so he tried again. "Dad?"

Elliot turned his indicator on and turned on to their street, exhaling a slow, deep breath. "Yes, Dylan. Mommy's sad because of that," he answered simply and pulled up in to their driveway.

Dylan climbed out of the car as Elliot unbuckled a sleepy Ebony out of her car seat and picked her up before carrying her inside the house with Dylan close behind after he'd closed the car door for his father.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three of them headed upstairs to the master bedroom, Elliot opened the half opened bedroom door to find his wife sitting up in the bed, shaking and covered in her own vomit as she hyperventilated. Elliot could see the fear in her eyes. Something had scared her while he'd gone to collect the kids, but he'd only been gone for about half an hour, if that.

The father placed his youngest child on the floor and squatted down in front of Dylan.

"Take your sister in to the living room and watch some TV," he said and stood back up.

Dylan took his little sister's hand and took her downstairs. "Come on, Ebs," he whispered.

Elliot cautiously approached his wife. "Olivia? Baby? It's just me, baby."

When it seemed safe to sit on the bed, he did. He gently cupped her face in his hands. "Liv? Sweetie? What's wrong? What happened while I was gone?"

Olivia just looked up at him shaking, so Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head, being careful of the vomit. "It's ok, Livvie. It's ok, I got you. Let's get you in the shower, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was going to take a break but thought that I would post this for the people who have taken the time to leave me nice reviews, so here it is. This chapter is for all my regular reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Dylan and Ebony.**

* * *

With the hot water pounding on her naked back and the fearful shaking stopping as her protective husband held her in his strong arms, flush up against his own wet naked body; Olivia inhaled a shaky breath, lifted her exhausted head up off her lover's bare chest and looked up to see his caring, affectionate cerulean blue eyes looking down at her.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead with closed eyes before re-opening them and leaned back to look in to her eyes again.

"Baby? What happened while I went to get the kids?"

Olivia looked around uneasily. "Where are the kids, El?"

"In the living room, honey. They're watching something on the television, they're fine," he assured her, rubbing her slender arms.

The brunette jumped out of the shower and pulled on her white satin robe before Elliot could protest.

"Liv! Olivia!" He called out, turning off the shower but his wife was already rushing down the stairs to their children, who were watching a cartoon in the living room.

"Kids!" He heard his wife call out as he dried himself with a big fluffy blue towel.

"Mommy!" He heard both children call back in unison, just seconds later, accompanied by with their footsteps against the hardwood floor, as they ran up to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Liv! Olivia!" The mother heard her husband call for her as she rushed down the stairs at full speed, being careful not to fall. She couldn't stop, she had to get to her children. That's all the mother could think about right at that second. Dylan and Ebony. Her babies. Two of the three most important people in her life, whom always came before herself.

"Kids!" Olivia heard herself call out as she reached the hardwood floor of the foyer.

"Mommy!" Both of her gorgeous children called back in unison before running up to her, wrapping their arms around her slender legs.

Olivia squatted down and wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. Mommy's so sorry, my babies," she murmured to the kids, mindless to the fact that her husband was watching them from the top of the staircase.

"Daddy!" Ebony called out, catching sight of her father.

Olivia pulled back and slightly turned her body slugglishly to see her husband watching attentively and smiling, dressed in silky black boxers.

"Come to bed, all three of you."

Olivia stood up and furrowed her eyebrows, now fully facing Elliot. "Elliot?"

"Bring the kids in our bed tonight. I think the four of us need to spend some time together tonight."

Olivia sighed and muttered. " You'll get called in. You always do."

She took the kids upstairs, ignoring Elliot and took the kids in to the master bedroom.

Elliot sighed. "No I won't, baby, I promise," he whispered before walking downstairs to turn off the abandoned TV and locked up the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the master bedroom to find Olivia curled up on her side of the bed, with her back to the door and the kids in front of her. Ebony was closest to her mommy and sleeping in the warmth of her arms. Dylan was also conked out, just leaving Olivia awake.

He gently slid in to bed, facing Olivia. She was crying silently. "Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me, please," he whispered, caressing her soft cheek.

Olivia sniffled and tried to move away from his tender touch but Elliot wouldn't take a bar of it.

"Livvie?"

Olivia melted at the use of her special nickname that only Elliot was allowed to use. "I...I d-don't deserve your love," she whispered.

Elliot gently cupped her face and made her look at him. "You listen to me and listen to me good, Olivia Marie Benson-Stabler. You deserve my love every second of every day, ok? And I'll prove it to you when we make another baby tomorrow night, alright?"

Olivia nodded and kissed Ebony's head. "I love you and our children with all of my heart and soul, El," she whispered before letting sleep take over.

"We love you too, Livvie," he whispered back and watched his wife and children sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot must've fallen asleep because he woke about two hours later to Olivia screaming and tossing and turning, caught in a nightmare. Dylan and Ebony were wide awake as well, looking on in fear.

_What was happening to their mother? Was Mommy ok?_

"Kids, go to bed, ok?"

Dylan, being a very protective big brother, took his younger sister's hand and helped her off the bed. "Come on, sis," he whispered and took her out of the room. "Let Daddy help Mommy."

"Olivia? Baby?" Elliot gently shook her, trying to wake her but was unsuccessful at first. So he tried again harder. "Olivia? Benson!"

Olivia's eyes shot open in fear. "El?" She looked around, disorientated.

"Yes, baby, it's me. Come here," he soothed and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia pulled herself out of her spouse's grasp and got off of the bed in a rush.

"Olivia? What's wrong? Get back in to bed, baby," he whispered, patting the spot beside him.

The brown eyed woman turned around to look back at the blue eyed hunk sitting on the queen sized bed, looking panicked.

She ran a shaky hand through her sweat drenched hair. "I...I don't need you. I've been handling everything alone for the last few weeks. I don't need you, just like you didn't need me or the kids!" She practically screamed out her frustrations at her husband, shaking an angry index finger at him, making her point known.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows at his wife. He hadn't been expecting the outburst but Olivia Benson-Stabler was unpredictable.

"Olivia? Baby?" He tried to get her to stop from leaving the room but she kept walking. Elliot saw Olivia turn to the left. The mother was headed toward Dylan's bedroom, meaning that the conversation was over and he wouldn't be getting an answer tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia tip-toed in to her son's bedroom to find both of her beautiful children curled up together on Dylan's bed, asleep. She sat down on the light blue carpeted floor beside the bed and rubbed her baby boy's arm gently before kissing her baby girl on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, babies. Mommy loves you both so much."

Elliot stood in the bedroom doorway silently watching his wife whisper to their sleeping children. He sighed, realizing how much he'd been missing out on the last few weeks.

"Livvie? Come back to bed, baby. We need to talk," he whispered, not wanting to wake the children.

Olivia sniffled and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her long sleeved pink pyjama top. "You didn't want to talk when I did, so why should I talk to you now?"

"I know and I'm so sorry, baby, but....We need to talk before it's too late."

The brunette sat there thinking about the possibility of being divorce from the love of her life. She wouldn't be able to handle it. The pain.

Elliot thought he wasn't getting an answer. He sighed. "I...ah...I guess I'll go back to bed. Night," he whispered and went back to bed.

Olivia turned around and saw that her husband had gone. "Oh God. Elliot?"

She gave the kiss each a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia walked in to the master bedroom. She saw Elliot standing at the window, just staring out. As she slowly approached, she noticed the small bouncing of his shoulders. He was crying. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her husband cry, or if, she ever had before.

"El? Honey?" She whispered to alert him of her presence, so she didn't accidentally startle him.

The brunette heard her husband sniffle and saw him wipe his nose before he turned around, hoping that she didn't know that he had been crying.

"Yes, Liv?" He asked, trying to sound normal.

Olivia walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. "El, I'm so sorry. I love you."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife's slender body and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry too, baby. I love you," he whispered his response and kissed the crown of her head. "We'll work this out, baby. I've taken a desk job, so I'll be home more."

Olivia pulled away slightly and looked up at her husband, raising her brows. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great New Year. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own people you don't recognize. **

Elliot cupped his wife's face in his hands and caressed her cheeks softly with his thumbs, continuing to look deeply in to her mocha brown eyes.

"I've noticed how distant I have been lately, baby, so I decided to take this desk job. It's nine to five. I'll be home more often, I promise, Livvie," he assured her with a promise.

Olivia licked her lips and nodded. "Thank you. I love you."

Elliot planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you too. We better get some more sleep."

The brunette sighed happily. "Yeah," she whispered and followed him back in to bed.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife and allowed her to lay her head on his naked chest. He kissed the crown of her head. "Goodnight, Livvie."

"Night, El," she whispered and let sleep take over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The married couple walked in to the squad room, hand in hand. They had just dropped the kids off at school.

"I'm going to miss seeing you around here, El," Olivia said as they got their morning coffee.

"You'll see me at home, baby."

"I know," she replied and sat down at her desk.

Elliot sat down at his own desk and began to start work.

Two and a half hours went by before Olivia's desk phone rang, startling her.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit," she answered professionally, thinking it would either be Casey or another case.

"Hello Mrs Stabler, this is Principal Penelope Larsen."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but Dylan was taken from the school yard during break time."

Olivia's eyes opened wide in shock. "No, no. He couldn't have been," she cried.

Elliot looked up at his wife and knew that something was terribly wrong. He got up, just as Olivia stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Liv?"

"D- Dylan was t-taken from s-school. The principal called the closest precinct and then me. I got to go get Ebony, so she's safe....I c-can't b-believe that Gianni would actually kidnap Dylan," she cried as her loving husband led her to the elevator, with a hand on the small of her back.

The detectives got off the elevator and walked out of the precinct, only for Olivia to run to the closest bin outside and lean over it, throwing up.

"It will be ok, baby. He wouldn't hurt his own son," Elliot spoke softly, rubbing his wife's back.

When Olivia was finished, she stood up properly again. "We...we need to pick Ebony up," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Elliot nodded and guided his distraught wife to the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Elliot pulled up at the school, Olivia had already unclicked her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Olivia!" He called out to his wife but she was already out of the car and running toward the pre-school/kindergarten room.

Olivia opened the door to see Ashley holding Ebony, ready to go.

"I heard about Dylan. I'm so sorry," Ashley whispered, passing Ebony to her mother.

The brunette gently took her daughter and slung the little pink backpack over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ashley. Hey Ebs," she said and turned around to see her husband running in.

"Liv. Please don't do that again. What if Gianni is after you too?" He lightly scolded his wife.

Olivia did something totally unexpected. She leaned in to her protective husband, being careful of their daughter and cried violently in to his chest, clutching a fistful of her husband's shirt in her free hand.

Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife and child and kissed the crown of the brunette's head. "We'll get Dylan back safely, baby. Everything will be fine. The squad is helping with the search," he tried to assure his love.

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Really?"

Elliot kissed her on the lips and nodded. "They sure are, Livvie," he replied and moved back.

"We better get back and drop Ebony off....Ebs?"

"Yes, Mommy?" Ebony asked, looking at her mother with her head resting on her shoulder as they headed back to the car.

"Want to see 'Grandpa Don?"

Ebony smiled, showing a gap in between two top teeth, where she'd lost one just days before and got money from the 'Tooth Fairy'. "Yeah, Mommy."

Olivia sported a fake but believable smile for her little girl and muttered an, 'ok', as she placed her in her car seat, making sure that she was buckled in safely.

She closed the back car door and turned around, only to end up in the arms of her man, who placed a tender yet encouraging kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Are you going to be ok for the ride back to the house?" He asked, softly.

Olivia shook her head. "No, but let's go. We've got to get my son back," she said but after noticing Elliot's hurt expression, she added, "our son back."

Elliot had been there for Olivia during her whole pregnancy, during her long, painful labour, was at the hospital when Dylan was born by emergency c-section and helped raise him, so in his heart and mind, Dylan James Benson-Stabler was his son. He was that boy's father.

The blue eyed man sighed sadly and backed away.

"El? Honey, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Elliot just muttered, "I didn't deserve that," and got in to the driver's seat, closing the car door behind him.

Olivia rubbed a sweaty, frustrated hand down her face, exhaling a deep breath before getting in to the front passenger seat, closing the door behind her.

She looked over at her husband as he turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car's engine.

He was refusing to look at his wife right now.

"Elliot? Honey, I'm sorry," she apologized again but her husband refused to acknowledge her or her apology.

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her long, silky brown hair.

About seven minutes from the station house Ebony called out from the back seat.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ebs?"

"I hungry."

"Ok, baby," Olivia replied and saw a store just up ahead. "El, pull in to the store and get Ebony something to eat please."

Elliot didn't answer, he just pulled in to a free parking spot, got out of the car and went in to the store.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ebony?"

"Daddy ok?"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, baby. Daddy is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ebony. Daddy is just upset with Mommy."

"Why?" She asked, curiously.

"'Cause Mommy accidentally said something hurtful," Olivia replied, sadly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot got back in to the car with a bag of groceries and shut the door behind him.

He looked over to see the brunette looking out of the side passenger window with her head leaning on the glass. He sighed before turning to their daughter in the back seat.

"Here, princess," he said, passing the young child a small chocolate frog.

Ebony looked up from the picture book, that she was reading, and gently took the offered food.

"Thank you, daddy," she said as her father put the groceries in the back.

He turned back and turned the engine back on, just seconds before Olivia's cell phone vibrated and chimed.

As Elliot drove he could only hear her side of the conversation.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Benson....Oh, my God. You can't be serious. What?!" She snarled angrily and rubbed her hand down her face in frustration. "Really? Ok, we'll be there soon," she finished and slammed the phone shut.

"What was that about, 'Livia?" Elliot asked, turning on to another street and sped up to keep up with the traffic.

"Nothing," Olivia replied, continuing to look out the window.

She wasn't just going to start talking now that Elliot did, when he ignored her earlier. The silent treatment and cold shoulder can work both ways.

Elliot exhaled a deep breath. "Olivia....."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review. The more reviews the quicker the update.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Ebony, Dylan and Gianni.**

* * *

"The cold shoulder works both ways, Elliot," Olivia replied, simply, "now shut up, we have to get back to the station house fast."

Elliot nodded and sped up a little, making sure to keep at the speed limit with Ebony in the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot pulled up at the precinct and went to ask Olivia again, who was on the phone, but she opened the car door and got out straight away before he even had a chance.

"Get Ebony out. I got to get in there," she told her husband and rushed in to the building.

"Olivia!" Elliot called out to his wife but she ignored him.

He sighed and opened the back car door. "Come on, baby," he murmured to his daughter, unbuckling her from the booster seat.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He answered, perching her on his hip before closing the car door with his foot.

"Is Mommy ok?" Asked the inquisitive child.

"Mommy's just a little sad, Ebony."

They walked in to the precinct and stepped in to the elevator before the four year old child spoke up again.

"Mommy say you angry at her 'cause she say hurtful thing. She sorry."

Elliot sighed. "I know, baby. I know."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia ran in to the squad room and straight to her desk, just in time to hear her desk phone ring. She sat on the edge of the disorganized desk, huffing. Panting for breath, since she'd run up the stairs after losing patience with the slow elevator.

"Benson, Special Victims."

"Hello, Olivia," the familiar voice came over the phone.

"Please tell me my baby is ok," she begged, "let me talk to him, Gianni."

The brunette heard some scuffing and murmurs before she heard her baby boy's soft scared voice come on the phone.

"Mommy."

The mother sighed a little in relief, hearing his voice. "Baby, are you ok? Mommy will get you real soon," she promised.

But her motherly promise had gone unheard as Gianni snatched the phone back.

"That's enough soppy love shit. If you wanna see Dylan again and get him back safely, you need to meet me at our old high school, where I asked you out the first time....Come alone, don't even bring your precious Elliot. Otherwise you will never see Dylan again. You hear me?" He snarled his demand.

Olivia turned to see her husband walk in with their daughter on his hip. "I'll be there," she replied, softly, so no-one could hear her.

She stood up as she hung up the phone.

"Liv?" Elliot was concerned even more, seeing her face as she hung up.

Olivia swallowed the fear and anxiety in the form of a lump in her throat and gave her precious little girl, who was happily perched on her daddy's hip with her head on his big strong shoulder, a kiss.

"Love you, baby girl," she whispered before turning to walk away.

On second thought, Olivia turned back around and gave Elliot a light kiss on the cheek, even though she was still angry at him and she was sure he was still at her.

"Liv? Where are you going, baby?"

"Just to the restroom, Elliot," she replied, lying, with a perfect fake smile.

She took another look at her husband and little girl before casually strolling out of the squad room. Once out of sight, Olivia sprinted down the stairs, being cautious not to fall, that was the last thing she needed right now.

Elliot watched his wife walk out and furrowed his brows, deciding to give her some obviously much needed space.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Detective Benson sped all the way to her old high school, turning off the light and siren just fifty metres away. She parked in an empty parking spot and got out of the detective car, running toward the back of an old shed, which happened to still be there, just re-painted to cover up the rust flakes and old graffiti.

'O.B. Loves G.O. 1983' was long gone from the back of the small garden shed. Something she'd written on there as a teenager.

She walked behind it to find Gianni. She looked around but couldn't see her son. Her ex-fiance had come alone.

"Where the hell is my son?!"

"Don't worry, Olivia....Our son is safe," he snarled before pulling out a blunt metal object and hitting her over the back of the head.

She hadn't even had a chance to defend herself. It had knocked her unconscious, so the man picked up the light limp body of his ex lover and practically threw her in to the back seat of his dark green SUV with tinted windows before jumping in to the driver's seat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Half an hour past in the 16th Precinct's Special Victims Unit squad room and Olivia hadn't returned. Elliot was pacing around, ready to pounce in to the ladies' restroom to check on his wife.

Little Ebony was with her 'Grandpa' Don in his office, so Fin and Munch were trying to calm Stabler down.

"Where is she? She never takes this long in the bathroom, unless she is soaking in the bathtub," Elliot fretted.

Fin put a hand on the slightly older man's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, Elliot. Settle down, man."

As if by some miracle, Alexandra Cabot walked in to the squad room. "Hey. What's going on? Where's Liv?" She asked the three men standing around staring at her. "Where's Liv?.....What?"

"She went to the bathrooom about half an hour ago and hasn't returned. Could you please go in there and check on her?" Elliot asked.

Alex nodded with a whispered, "sure", before rushing toward the ladies' room.

She opened the door and walked in. She found a short young blonde at the sinks about to walk out and a cubicle door closed. She knocked on it.

"Olivia?"

"Nope. Wrong stall, Miss," an older woman's voice spoke up from the other side.

"Sorry. Thank you," Alex replied and rushed out toward the squad room again. "Elliot!"

Elliot looked panicked now, hearing his wife's best friend's panicking voice. "What?"

"She's not there," she shrieked.

"Come with me," Elliot replied, rushing out.

"Where?" Alex tried to keep up in high heels.

"T.A.R.U. I'm gonna get them to trace Olivia's cell phone. She's probably gone after Gianni to get Dylan back."

"Did you really think that she'd just sit back when her violent ex fiance has her son?" She asked, stepping in to the elevator with her best friend's husband.

Elliot sighed. "No, of course not," he replied, shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: I was so happy with the amount of reviews last chapter that I decided to update quicker. I hope I get that many reviews again. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Dylan, Gianni and the young officer.**

* * *

Olivia regained consciousness some time later, not knowing how long she'd been out for or what she was. She looked around her surroundings, groggily, trying to establish where she was lying. It appeared to be an old bedroom, painted an old, peeling, off white colour.

"Dylan?!" She called out, faintly, needing to see her son.

"Mommy!" Came a soft reply.

She heard her son's voice. It was like music to her ears. Her sweet baby boy.

She looked to her left toward the bedroom door. She saw Gianni and Dylan standing there. Dylan was standing in front of his biological father with his big hands clutching the little boy's shoulders.

"Give me my son," she begged with the hint of tears, that she was trying to hold back.

Gianni let go of his son's shoulders, very slowly. "Go on. Don't do anything stupid," he warned the two of them.

He grabbed the door handle and opened it. "I'll be back real soon," he alerted them before walking out, locking the door behind him, so they couldn't escape.

Dylan climbed on to the bed and in to his mother's welcoming, loving arms. "Mommy," he cried.

Olivia pulled back a little and looked her son over, checking for any signs of abuse. Cuts, scratches, bruises, burns, fresh red marks. The mother was relieved to find none of the sort, thankfully.

She pulled him close again and kissed the crown of his head. "Oh my baby boy. Did he hurt you?"

Dylan shook his head and mumbled in to the curve of his mommy's neck. "No, Mommy. I'm ok.....I'm so scared, Mommy."

Olivia rubbed soothing circles on her son's back, never wanting to let go. "I know, buddy. I know. It's going to be ok. Daddy will find us real soon."

"The man say that he my daddy. Is that true?" Dylan asked, looking up at his mother with sadness, fear and confusion in his little brown eyes.

Olivia sighed sadly. "I'm afraid so, buddy. But your daddy....the one that he has been there for you. He saved me. Saved us, sweetheart. You were six months old at our wedding. I carried you down the aisle," she told him.

Dylan didn't know what to say, so he just cried in his mother's arm. His head was buried in the curve of her neck. In an attempt to hide.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at T.A.R.U. Elliot and Alex were waiting on the results of his wife's whereabouts from Olivia's cell phone signal. Stabler was extremely worried about the brunette and her son. Their son. He knew what the man was capable of. He knew that his wife would not be able to handle it all over again. He knew the pain that her ex fiance had caused her. How scared she'd been for the first seven months of her pregnancy with Dylan. When they had to hide for safety. When Gianni's brother Antonio had found them in that secluded house.

All of a sudden, he heard Alex cheering a little in relief and happiness but neither of them would be fully relieved until they got Olivia and Dylan back safely.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking back at the computer screen.

"A house on 118th street," Alex read off the computer screen. "Let's bring them home safely."

Elliot nodded and grabbed out his cell phone from his jeans pocket as the two of them rushed out of the place, heading for the detective car parked on the side of the road.

The blue eyed detective chucked the cell phone to the former prosecutor, now a private attorney, before jumping in to the driver's seat.

Alex caught it skillfully and quickly got in to the passenger seat closing the door behind her and Elliot put the key in the car's ignition.

"Call Fin and tell him that we need back up. Now," the detective ordered the blonde as he quickly pulled in to the busy traffic.

He put the siren on and sped off. Alex was pushed back in to the seat, usually occupied by Benson, due to the gravity. She had to hold on to the door handle with one hand and call Fin with the other. Elliot was driving recklessly. He had to get to his wife and son. No matter how he looked at it, Dylan James Benson-Stabler was not his biological son. Just his step-son, whom he adopted as his own. The son he raised without worrying about genetics. He was just still hurt by Olivia saying her son, not their son, even though she had added it after catching Elliot's hurt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia had almost fallen asleep along with her son in her arms, when she was startled back in to the land of awakeness, back in to reality, by police sirens. Lots of them. Getting closer.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Daddy's coming to save us, my sweet boy. Daddy's coming. My knight in shining armour," she murmured in a soft whisper to her sleeping son.

A lock being unclicked and the booting of the door woke Dylan and caused Olivia's eyes to shoot open in absolute terrified fear.

Gianni had heard the sirens and he was beyong infuriated. There was an angry fire in his eyes, which even scared the shit out of Olivia, she could only imagine how scared Dylan was but she could easily guess by her son's shaking. She then felt a wetness on her pants. Her son had wet himself in fear.

She rubbed his back and kissed his head. "It will be ok, baby," the mother whispered, soothingly.

Gianni approached them and pulled his ex fiancee up by her forearm, with their son still in her arms. "Get up! We have to get out of here!" He commanded in a frantic snarl.

Olivia tried to resist. "No! Let us go! You're scaring our son!"

She hated saying our son because she saw Elliot as his father. He'd been there for them since day one.

"We're going to be a family, so you both better get used to it!"

"I'm married and I also have a daughter. I'm not leaving them!"

Gianni frantically pulled the brunette by the slender arm as she continued to hold her son, even though his six year old body was getting a little heavy for her.

They could hear the police sirens dramatically increasing in volume. Olivia continued to fight him as the fellow officers got closer. Closer to saving her and her young child. She was certain that her husband was among them. Even though he was angry at her, he wouldn't abandon her. Stop loving her, caring about her.

"Come on, you stubborn bitch!" Gianni yelled and tugged on her arm, almost caused her to drop her son from the force, but she kept the grip on Dylan strong and tight.

Olivia had managed to fight against her and her son's kidnapper long and hard enough that by the time they got to the living room, the front door was smashed open with a special black pole, followed by a familiar yell.

Her husband. Music to her ears. A sigh of relief.

"NYPD. Let go of my wife and son and your hands up, Gianni," Elliot ordered with his gun raised and aimed at him, along with at least six other officers. Five uniforms and Fin.

Gianni tightened his grip on Olivia, using her as a human shield to protect himself. "No! Put down the fucking guns! I'll shoot her and the boy too!"

"Let Dylan go, Gianni. Please. You don't want our son hurt," Olivia cried.

Gianni growled. "Fine, let him go. Now! Hurry up, Olivia!"

Olivia put Dylan down on the floor. "Baby, go to Daddy. Run, baby."

Dylan ran to Elliot and the detective quickly grabbed him. He gave him a quick, tight hug and passed him to a young female officer.

"Take him to the paramedics, to be checked out."

"Yes, sir," Officer Anita Sparks said and rushed out.

"Now let go of my wife!" Elliot ordered, put his gun down and took a couple steps closer to him, hoping that the man wouldn't notice.

"Get back!" Gianni yelled.

"El!" Olivia cried, trying to get him to step back.

Elliot put his hands up in surrender, anything to get him to release his wife, but didn't move forward again or back.

BANG. BANG.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was so happy with the reviews for last chapter so I have decided to post this two days early. I hope you like it. This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

* * *

The two fired shots startled everyone in that small room, except the person who had fired the bullets. It was a junior uniformed officer in his second year, who had snuck in from the back door. His name was James Emery.

Elliot watched in horror as his wife dropped to the hardwood floor with Gianni, with a loud thud.

"'Livia!" He called out to her as he ran over to her.

He pushed Gianni's lifeless body off of his wife. "Baby?" He murmured as he caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "Livvie? Baby? Wake up to me," he whispered.

He looked up at another officer as Fin called for Melinda to take Gianni's dead body away.

"Grab the paramedics! Now! Please!" He ordered and looked back down at his wife's pale, limp, unconscious body. "Livia! Wake up, baby. Dylan is waiting to see his Mommy, so is Ebony, back at the station house."

Olivia's eyes slowly opened as the paramedics ran in with supplies and a gurney.

She smiled slightly up at her husband. "Hey, handsome. Where's our baby boy? Is he ok?" Her voice was faint and hoarse.

Elliot and the children always came before her.

Before Elliot could answer, a soft young voice bet him to it. "I'm here, Mom. Uncle Fin brought me back in here," he told his mother.

"Hey buddy," Olivia whispered, seeing her boy was unharmed and kneeling down beside her.

She wanted to reach up and caress his cheek but the paramedics were connecting her up to an IV of saline and a portable monitor.

"Was she shot?" Elliot asked the female paramedic, not sure if it was all Gianni's blood on her or not.

"She doesn't appear to be, but she'll be fully assessed at the hospital, sir. It could just be from shock."

"Baby, are you in any pain?" Elliot asked, walking beside the gurney, holding her hand with one hand and holding Dylan, who was perched on his hip, with the other.

"Not much, El. I don't think I was shot," Olivia replied through the operating oxygen mask on her face, covering her nose and mouth.

"Sir, you and your son will need to follow in a car. I'm sorry but we need room to work, if need be," the nameless female medic informed him as they reached the ambulance.

Elliot kissed his wife's forehead and squeezed her hand gently. "See you soon, baby. I love you."

Dylan waved to his mother and blew her a kiss. "See you real soon, Mom."

Olivia pretended to catch the flying invisable kiss and blew one back. "Definitely, buddy. See you soon. I love you both," she replied and the medic put her in the back of the ambulance.

The doors were shut and they rushed off toward the hospital.

"Come on, son," Elliot said and they rushed off to the car, so they could follow the speeding ambulance.

The detective put on the lights and sirens, so he could keep up. To stay close to his wife.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was pacing around the emergency department's family waiting room of Mount Sinai Medical Center, while Dylan and Ebony quietly dozed on a chair each, in between Alex and Cragen. It had been a very long one and a half hours and they were still waiting for news on Olivia's condition. If Gianni had hurt her or not. If she'd accidentally been shot or not. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"Elliot, sit your ass down. You're making me dizzy just watching you," Cragen spoke up suddenly, having enough of watching the first grade detective pacing. It looked like he would burn a hole in the dark grey carpet, if he kept it up.

Elliot slumped down in to a chair two seats from Alex and sighed, rubbing his hands down his face in frustration. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Sorry about the wait," an older male's voice apologized.

Elliot's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice and he stood up, facing the doctor in the doorway.

The man looked to be in his mid to late fifties. He was bolding but the hair he had was grey and he was wearing a white doctor's coat over a pair of dark green scrubs.

"Mr Stabler, I presume. I'm Dr Garret Jenks and I treated your wife today."

"How is she, doctor? Please tell me that she was shot or hurt some other way,' he spoke fast, panicking.

The doctor placed a friendly hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Calm down, sir. Your wife was not shot. She's fine besides a little stressed. She is asking for you."

Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Thank you. What room is she in?"

Dr Jenks shook Elliot's offered hand. "You're welcome, sir. She is in room 18. Just down the hall there," he said, pointing toward the hallway he had appeared from, "forth door on your left."

The blue eyed detective looked at Cragen and Alex. A silent plea to watch the sleeping children, to which they both nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia lay in the hospital bed, half dozing, with a nasal cannula in her nose. She was also connected up to some IV fluids and a heart monitor as a pre-caution.

Hearing the door open, she opened her eyes and looked over to see who her visitor was. She smiled, seeing her loving husband walk in.

"Hey baby," he greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi honey," she replied as he sat down in the chair beside her hospital bed.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. They just want to keep me in for a few hours, just for observation. We'll be home before it gets too late. Where are the kids?"

Elliot smiled. "Sleeping in the family waiting room, baby. Alex and Cragen are watching them."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you so much for saving me and Dylan. How did you find us so quickly?" She asked, curiously.

She was surprised and so grateful at the same time, at how fast they'd gotten there.

"I got them to track your cell phone, baby and then we found out that it was Antonio's house, that Gianni had taken you to," he answered her question, honestly.

The brunette ran a hand down her face, absorbing the new information. "Is Gianni really dead? Are we really safe?"

Elliot got up and sat down on the bed beside his wife. He caressed her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. He looked in to her tired, wet, mocha brown eyes, as he spoke. "Yes, baby. Gianni is dead. Melinda even confirmed it, he's on a slab in the morgue. We really are safe, Livvie."

The brown eyes woman sighed in relief. She could finally feel safe. She and her family finally did not have to live their lives in fear. She finally felt released. Free.

She didn't have to worry about Antonio because he had been transferred to a maximum security prison for life.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Elliot asked his wife after a long, uncomfortable silence, where the brunette seemed deeply lost in thought.

Olivia sighed and licked her dry lips, not removing her eyes from his.

"I'm just thinking that we're finally safe, El. We don't have to live in fear anymore."

Elliot caressed her arm and let his tired wife snuggle in to him.

Just as they did, the door flung open and two energetic, recharged children, who had just woken from a nap, ran in.

"Hey babies, come jump up here with us."

"Mommy, missed you lots!" Ebony said, forgetting her inside voice as she snuggled up to her mother, on the opposite side to her father.

"I missed you too, baby girl."

"Mom, are you ok?" Dylan asked, trying to get close too.

Olivia caressed her son's cheek. "Yep. How about you, little man?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah," he offered, quietly, rightfully emotionally traumatized.

Elliot and Olivia both looked at their children. Their family. They then looked at each other, thinking sadly in unison, 'safe until next time....'

* * *

**A/N: I thought I would end it on a good note. Please review.**


End file.
